Wake Me Up Inside
by zeezee42
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kit has been having these weird dreams.. And then, all of a sudden, she wakes up somewhere else.. Somewhere she doesn’t know about.. She’s trapped, unable to speak, unable to move. Full summary inside
1. Fated Dreams

Wake Me Up Inside – Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------

Summary: Kit has been having these weird dreams.. And then, all of a sudden, she wakes up somewhere else.. Somewhere she doesn't know about.. She's trapped, unable to speak, unable to move. But she hears people's thoughts and she can communicate with them through her thoughs – telepathy. Will she be able to get out of this world? And what's this? People already know about her?

---------------

_She was in a world of feathers... Feathers around her, feathers beside her, surrounding her. But they didn't seem threatening like she thought they would, they seemed comforting. She was floating, and the feathers were holding her up. But through the light, a woman appeared, who looked almost identical to her, although older. Her eyes were shaded by her blue-black bangs, and that scared her. But it was better when the woman started to sing. It was a gentle song, although the voice seemed lonely, sad. The woman walked closer and closer to her, and the woman reached a hand out towards her hand..._

-----

Kit bolted straight upwards in her bed, breathing heavily. _'What the hell was that?'_ She swallowed, a feeble attempt to calm her ragged breathing. She rolled out of her bed, and turned on her beside light, still breathing hard. A soft glow lit up the room, casting shadows on one half. She ran a hand through her blue-black hair and discovered it was sweaty. _'I'm not sick, am I?'_ Kit pushed open her door, careful not to wake her aunt up. Ever since her parents had disappeared, her aunt had come to stay with her. Her aunt often had mood swings, and highly favored her older sister. She was usually the odd one out, having to take care of herself.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, and took a swig of water. Kit peered into the mirror, and studied her face. It looked exactly like the woman in the dream, pale, with dark green eyes surrounded by long blue-black hair. An image flashed in the mirror, an image she remembered from somewhere but at the time it slipped her mind. It was of a small pond, surrounded by two baby trees, and various types of large trees. She shook her head. _'I have got to stop staying up until midnight.'_ Kit slipped back into her room, turned off the light, and in a few minutes her breathing slowed. This time she slept without dreaming.

The next morning, all memories of the dream had been erased, and a new day was ahead. Kit pulled open her blinds, and stretched, yawning. She got changed into her school uniform, a red skirt with a white blouse and red tie. She hated that uniform. Kit had knobby knees, and the uniform did nothing to help cover them. _'Whoever invented these uniforms... Dammit! If they were here now I'd-'_ She shook her head and grabbed her black backpack. Empty threats would do nothing if the person wasn't right in front of her. Kit walked into the hallway of the second story and glanced down the hall, into her aunt's bedroom. _'Still sleeping? How long does that lady sleep for?'_ Kit shook her head and headed downstairs, grabbing her book, _**On the Wings of An Angel**_, as she dropped her bag on the floor. She began to read.

-----

_**The angel's wings glinted in the sun as she climbed higher and higher, away from the knives that were thrown at her. She looked down with worries dark green eyes, and tried to fly higher. But it was no use. The knives and throwing stars kept coming at her, like there was no end. The angel's mother started to fly up to her, calling for her to fly higher, but she was stopped by a knife at her throat. The angel flew higher and higher, and finally saw a crack in the clouds.  
  
"Fly higher Kitty! Fly higher!" her mother shouted. ('Kitty? That's sort of the same name as me! Cool!' Kit thought, going back to her book.)  
  
Kitty flew up, outstretching her wings farther, but she didn't get far before a knife pierced the delicate feathers on her wings. She winced, but managed to regain her balance. The hole in the clouds was closing rapidly. The angel was stuck between attempting to save her mother and flying to her freedom. Someone would die either way. She looked at the cloud, and glanced back to her mother, and flew towards –**_

-----

"Hey, Kit! Make me breakfast!" her sister Mika said, coming down the stairs.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. Her sister and aunt liked to order her around in **her house**, none the less, and they usually got their way because her aunt was her legal guardian. Although she seemed kind, she knew little to nothing about childcare and never paid attention to Kit or Mika, so Mika would order Kit around.  
  
"Make it yourself. I still have to make mine."  
  
"Make my breakfast now or I'll scream!" Mika threatened, her voice rising.  
  
Kit flinched. That was one thing you never wanted to make Mika do. Scream. If Mika screamed, not only would everyone's eardrum pop, her aunt would wake up, and that was even worse than having Mika scream. Her aunt loved nothing more than sleeping in her room, and would most definitely kill anyone who woke her up. Of course, Mika would blame it on Kit, and Kit would get in trouble.  
  
"Fine." Kit gave in, grabbing the bread bag from the cupboard. She slapped a couple of pieces together of bread, and spread some peanut butter on it, and handed it to Mika. "Here."  
  
Mika studied the bread. "It's not good enough."  
  
"Make your own then!" Kit yelled, her temper flaring.  
  
She rubbed her temples. It wasn't even school yet and already she was mad. Kit sighed and set to work to make a proper sandwich for Mika. After all, she didn't really try for the last one. Her book could wait, although she really wanted to finish it.

After school, Kit walked home reading her book. Her back really hurt, so instead of going downstairs to watch TV and do homework, she walked upstairs and plopped on her bed. Only when she started to doze off she suddenly shot up. There was a feather. On her bed. She looked at it, and was extremely surprised to find it was a feather exactly like the book had described the angel's wings. She absentmindedly rubbed her aching back and studied the feather. It looked like a swan, although she lived in the middle of downtown Tokyo, so she doubted there would be any swans living there. She walked into Mika's room, and showed her the feather.  
  
"Did you put this on my bed?" Kit asked.  
  
"No." Mika said, going back to her computer.  
  
Kit walked back out of her cousin's room, puzzled. Why would there be a feather of all things, on her bed? Maybe her aunt had saw the book she was reading and left it there for a joke. No. She never updated her aunt on anything she did, because she rarely saw her. Kit put it on her bedside table and rolled over, ignoring the pain in her back, and although she did not mean to, her breathing evened and her muscles relaxed, and she slept.

---------------

**AN: I am so proud of this chapter! It's one of the best I've written so far. ;; Even though I have a pairing in mind, I'm not going to tell you. ;; I have sort of put my other Naruto fic, _The Pain of Love_ on hiatus because I'm drawing a blank. But, if you have any ideas for it, like events that should happen, send it in! Please review!! **


	2. A Rude Awakening

Wake Me Up Inside – Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------

The first thing Kit noticed when she woke up is that the ceiling was missing. She frowned and rolled off her bed – only there was no bed. She came face to face with green dew-kissed grass. _'Where am I?'_ She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Something was holding her down. Kit tried to move her arms but she seemed frozen. She was stuck – her arms, legs, head, hands, and feet wouldn't move.

-----

_She was in a world of feathers... Feathers around her, feathers beside her, surrounding her. But they seemed dangerous this time, as if they could swallow her whole. She tried to scream out but she couldn't. No one would hear her. No one would hear her scream..._

-----

A girl with pink hair and a red dress walked by, and Kit was shocked. 'Why doesn't she help me?' It suddenly dawned on her. _'She can't see me!'_ The girl began to walk away and Kit tried to scream but she couldn't. It felt like she was drowning and the only place she could live was in herself. _'HELP ME!'_ She screamed in her mind. _'Don't leave me here! I'm here! Help me!'_ She sighed as the girl took one more step away – and then turned.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she asked.  
  
Kit was startled. _'But - But I didn't say anything!' _The girl started to walk away, and Kit pulled at her invisible bonds and screamed out once more. _'Help me! Don't leave me here! Alone!' _Kit screamed as she lashed out at the bonds that where holding her down. _'Dammit! I'm behind you! Help me!'_ Kit stopped. The bonds felt soft – almost silky. But what were they? Kit fought against the pain that threatened to consume her as she moved her head to look down. She gasped and almost screamed. _'Feathers?!? Feathers are holding me down! But – I have to make them move. How? I can't move much anyway!'_ The girl shrugged and turned around, walking back down the path.  
  
"Don't leave me here!" Kit screamed, and then realized she just spoke.  
  
"Eh?" the girl said, turning around.  
  
Kit saw that the girl obviously couldn't see her, and she was frightened. _'I have to – I have to move! Move! Move dammit!' _Kit slowly moved her arm towards the feather rope holding her neck down. As she touched the feathers, they instantly disappeared. Kit gasped and moved her head up. She slid her other arm slowly down and touched the feathers holding her legs in place. They disappeared too.  
  
"Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" she heard, and lifted up her head. The girl was standing talking to a man that seemed to be in his late twenties, carrying a book and wearing the oddest clothes. "I thought you were going to be late! Naruto and Sasuke-kun aren't here yet."  
  
Kit frowned. Who were these people and how did she get here? She touched the last feather holding her in place and the girl looked over and screamed. Kit looked up, and saw the girl and man staring at her. She frowned.  
  
--Kakashi's POV--  
  
Sakura was blabbing about Naruto and Sasuke not being here, and I was trying to read my book when all of a sudden there was a cloud of smoke and a girl appeared lying on the ground. Her arms and legs were cut and she was wearing a visibly short red skirt and a white shirt with a red tie. Sakura screamed and I was wondering what was going on.  
  
--End POV--  
  
--Sakura's POV--  
  
I was talking to Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto and Sasuke were oddly late for our practice, and all of a sudden a girl appeared in a cloud of smoke. For a minute it looked like she had wings, and I screamed. No one really has wings unless they're not human, so I screamed and she looked at me strangely.  
  
--End POV--  
  
Kit pushed herself up onto her feet and noticed that her legs and arms were cut. Not deeply, it just looked like a long paper cut. 'I guess it's from the feathers. They were oddly sharp..' She stood and stared at the two people in front of her. They were staring back at her like she was some sort of ghost. Kit reached a hand out to them and they stepped back.  
  
"Who – Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
Kit looked at her hand, which held one single feather. She squeezed it experimentally and found that it wasn't sharp, but soft and delicate. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and she stepped back. _'Who am I? Even I don't know the answer to that. I could just say I'm a normal sixteen-year- old from Tokyo.. Although I doubt they'll let me off with that.'_ She looked back at them and opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. Her mouth gaped open and she thought for a split second she probably looked really stupid standing there looking like a frog with no voice. _'Why can't I talk? That's – wierd..'_ The girl frowned.  
  
"You're right, that is wierd. Why can't she talk, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, looking up at the man.  
  
"I heard her. She said, 'Why can't I talk? That's – wierd.'" the man whose name was obviously Kakashi, said.  
  
Kit frowned. _'Can you hear me now?'_ The girl nodded. Kit recoiled._ 'So. I can't talk but they can hear my thoughts. Maybe I can block them out... Where am I, anyway?'_  
  
"You're in Konoha!" the girl said, smiling.  
  
"Sakura." the man said, without taking his eyes off Kit. The girl looked up at him. "Stay here, and wait for Sasuke and Naruto. I will take her to Hokage-sama. When they get here, bring them to the Hokage-sama's office."  
  
The girl called Sakura nodded, and Kakashi advanced towards her. Kit took a step back. _'Stay away from me!'_ The man sighed.  
  
"Look. I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to someone who can help you." the man said, taking another step towards her.  
  
Kit backed away, and then bolted away as fast as she could. _'I have to get out of here!'_ She ran faster, not noticing that she was running much faster than she could before. Her feet pounded on the forest floor, matching the beating of her own panicked heart.

-----

**AN: W00t! Another great chapter! I'm going to keep writing, and post one chapter up per week or something like that. But if I get a lot of reviews I might post it up sooner! **


	3. Explainations

Wake Me Up Inside – Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

-----

Kit ran, the trees flying by her at an incredible rate. Kakashi was slowly gaining on her, but she was faster. _'Stop! Get away from me!'_ She screamed, as Kakashi appeared in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop in front of him. She started to turn to her left, but saw Kakashi there. 'How can he move so fast?' She looked back and then saw that there were actually several clones of Kakashi, one standing in front of her, one behind her, and one on either side of her.  
  
"Just come with me." One of them said.  
  
Kit looked around, panicking._ 'Which one is the real one?'_ She looked behind her and that clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her eyes widened._ 'Is this.. magic?'_ She ran in the direction of where she had come, hoping she would be able to get back somehow, when she felt something grab her arm. She looked down and saw it was a hand. A hand connected to a shoulder, connected to a neck, connected to – the head of Kakashi._ 'Shit.'_ All she felt was two fingers on the side of her head and everything went black.

-----

_"You disobeyed my direct orders!" a man's voice yelled out, echoing through the empty hallways.  
  
"But – I had to see it. Just once." a woman said, a pleading edge to her voice.  
  
"No. You know that is forbidden." the man said.  
  
Kit was standing in a hallway, and in front of her was a man and a woman. The woman had blue-black hair and green eyes and Kit immediately recognized her from the dream she had before. Kit looked down at herself and was surprised to see that she was wearing a small blue dress and that she was much shorter than she had been before.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your child will live a life on the world, and you are never to see her." the man said.  
  
The woman turned towards Kit, and Kit didn't want to look into her eyes, from all the despair and pain in them. "Kitty! Run, honey! Run away!"  
  
Kit frowned. What was going on here? She didn't know what to do, and all of a sudden her feet started moving and she ran towards the window. Kit's eyes widened as she felt a wierd but familiar sensation on her back – and she turned to see two giant wings spring out from her back. The woman screamed behind her; the guards were dragging her into a black door. The woman inside screamed, and Kit dove out the window – only to be met with a net.  
  
"Capture it! Kill it!" were the cries shouted.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Kit screamed, nowhere near in control of her actions.  
  
"Run, Kitty!" the woman yelled from inside the castle._

-----  
  
Kit shot up from her bed, the woman's screams still echoing in her head. She looked around her surroundings, and discovered she was in some sort of office. There was a desk, a chair with the back turned to her, and several more chairs set up against the wall. The large chair behind the desk swiveled around and she pulled her arms up instinctively. As she lowered them, she was surprised to find a woman in the chair.  
  
"Hello, Kit." the woman said. "Don't worry, I have no intentions to harm you. My name is Tsunade."  
  
_'Tsunade?'_ Kit thought, and was surprised to hear another thought come straight back at her. _**/Can you hear me?/**_ She blinked, and sent another thought back._ 'Yes.' _Tsunade smiled.  
  
"Good. I thought so. You can not only send thoughts to people of your own will, nonetheless, but you can read other people's minds as well, regardless of their will."  
  
_'But.. Why am I here?'_ Kit sent back.  
  
"You are here because this is where you lived before. I can't explain everything to you, but I know that you have an amazing chakra level." Tsunade said.  
  
_'Chak-ra...'_ Kit thought, the words sounding foreign to her.  
  
"Yes. Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy combined. It can be released in three types. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is basic skills, like cloning yourself, which I hear you have already experienced with Kakashi. Genjutsu is illusionary work, basically creating illusions. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, like martial arts." Tsunade explained.  
  
_'I have.. chakra?'_  
  
"Yes. And a lot of it, since you are from an exceptionally powerful bloodline. I only know few things about the Takani bloodline, one of the things being your exceptional chakra limit." Tsunade said, getting out of her chair and walking over to Kit. "Sleep. You've overexerted yourself by expelling your chakra incorrectly. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
_'Thank you.'_

-----

Sakura stood impatiently waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come, and finally they landed beside her, both breathing heavily. Naruto was the first to speak.  
  
"Sorry-Sakura-chan. We-had-extra-practicing with Ero-sennin." Naruto gasped between breaths.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "We need to go to Tsunade-sama's office. Kakashi said so."  
  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his breath regulating.  
  
"There's – a wierd girl."  
  
"Wierd.. girl?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Just come with me. Tsunade-sama will explain to use once we get there." Sakura said, and ran off, the two boys following her.

-----

Kit woke up, and instead of one person – Tsunade, she had said her name was – there was five, including Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and two other boys she didn't know. One was blonde, and the other had jet-black hair.  
  
"Kit, this is Sasuke and Naruto." Tsunade said, pointing first to the black- haired boy and then to the blonde.  
  
Naruto frowned. "Who the hell is she?"  
  
Sakura cuffed him in the back of his head. "Respect!"  
  
Kit frowned. _'Why are you all here?'_  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "What's that trick? Is that some sort of jutsu that I haven't learned yet?"  
  
"No, she can't talk." Kakashi said. "We haven't exactly figured out why yet."  
  
Kit rubbed her back. Her back always hurt, and she had no clue why. The doctor said that it was a rare back disease, but she had just shrugged it off. It definitely wasn't a disease, because somehow it felt familiar.. comforting almost. Tsunade looked at her.  
  
"Right. Now, starting tomorrow you will be training with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura."  
  
_'I don't know anything about being a ninja or anything though.'_ Kit thought.  
  
"That's okay. They will teach you everything you need to know." Tsunade said, looking proud of herself. "Now sleep. You need the energy for the training tommorow."  
  
Kit put her head in her hands and sighed._ 'What is this ninja shit? I just want to go home.'_ She said, not even realizing she was thinking out loud, and that Tsunade could hear her. Kit rubbed her head. Tsunade smiled, and shut the door, as she knew Kit obviously meant to keep that a private thought. She would have to find some way for Kit to keep her thinking to herself.

-----  
  
**AN: I'm on a roll! Another chapter! I haven't seen the Tsunade series yet, so I apologize if she seems a bit out of character. Please review!**


	4. Training

Wake Me Up Inside – Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------

_"I sentence you to live in the world for your life!" the judge banged his hammer on the platform. "Court dismissed!"  
  
"You – You can't do this! She's just a girl!" the woman said, who was sitting in a chair beside the judge.  
  
Kit swallowed. The world? That was supposed to be even more dangerous than the one she lived in. The judge silenced the woman with a bang of his hammer. "Enough!"  
  
"Let me take the punishment for her!" the woman cried.  
  
"Take her away!" the judge yelled.  
  
"No! Kitty!"_

-----  
  
Kit's eyes snapped open. Another dream. What was even wierder was that she remembered the woman from somewhere. A small memory, hidden in the back of her head. She tried desperately to grab onto it, to snatch a piece of her past life back, but it danced away, just out of her reach. She glanced around the room, giving up on the dream for the time being. Darkness covered parts of the room, leaving the other in shadow, the only light coming from the thin window. She wondered briefly how she got there, then dismissed the thought. Kakashi or Tsunade probably brought her there. She stood up; swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Kit looked at the table beside her bed, and on it lay a black dress with silver outlining. She picked it up and examined it. Although it looked delicate, the material was strong, and Kit was convinced it would not break. She quickly changed into it. Actually, she normally hated dresses but this one was pretty. It was loose, allowing her to move around freely, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. There was even a pair of shorts to go underneath it. Kit smiled. 'A perfect fit.' She twirled around, examining herself in the mirror, and smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door, causing her to whirl around.  
  
"It's me." Sakura's voice came floating it.  
  
_'Come in.'_  
  
The door opened and Sakura stepped in. She smiled at Kit and handed her two pouches. _'What are these?'_ Sakura smiled. "This one," she said, opening the smaller one, "is your shuriken pouch. This one is your kunai pouch."  
  
She showed Kit where to put them and adjusted them properly to fit Kit's arm length, as the older girl was taller than she was. Finally Sakura smiled up at Kit. "It's done. Practice is starting so you better follow me." Sakura dragged Kit out the door, giving the taller girl no room to protest.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were already there when Sakura and Kit arrived. As usual, Kakashi was late, and the group of four was forced to wait for him. Kit saw that Sakura kept throwing glances over at Sasuke, and Naruto kept shooting looks at Sakura. Kit smiled in spite of herself. _'What an interesting group.'_ All three turned towards her.  
  
"Interesting?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kit sweatdropped. Apparently she had no control over them hearing her thoughts. _'Er – Don't worry about it..'_ Kakashi jumped down then, and Kit sighed. He couldn't have come at a better time.  
  
"Sorry, guys, I got lost on the road of life while I was searching for you." Kakashi said smoothly.  
  
A vein popped out in Sakura's head, as well as Naruto's. "Liar!"  
  
Sasuke just stood there shaking his head slightly. Kakashi smiled underneath the piece of black cloth covering his face. "Right. Should we start?"

-----

Kit collapsed in front of a tree, breathing and sweating heavily, as was Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. The end of the day was nearing, as the sun just peeked over the dark horizon, and the sky was lit up with reds and oranges. Kakashi dropped to the ground in front of them. "Well, shall we call this a day?"  
  
_'Yes.'_ Kit thought, her breathing slowly regulating.  
  
"Right then, everyone is dismissed, you may go home."  
  
Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kit walked off, Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm. "How about a date tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"No." Sasuke replied, almost automatically.  
  
Sakura drooped, and Naruto came up behind her. "How 'bout a fate with me, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"With you? Are you insane?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kit laughed, a silent laugh that echoed inside her head. This group was so funny, she couldn't help but laugh. The four ninjas headed towards their respective homes, Kit not noticing Kakashi staring after her. _'She has a high amount of chakra, one that might even match the level of the Kyuubi. But it seems conflicted, almost as if her chakra is good and evil clashing together.'_ With a shrug, he jumped off and headed home to think about it some more.

-----  
  
Two figures stood in front of a desk, their faces hidden by the flat hats they wore, their black and red cloaks blending in with the darkness. A voice came from the desk in front of them.  
  
"I want you to go find this girl. She can help us gain power, and she may be useful in capturing the Kyuubi, as well." the voice said.  
  
The two men nodded. "But watch out. You need to knock her unconscious before you take her, or she may kill you without realizing it. You need to take her before she learns to control her chakra, or she will be undefeatable." the voice continued. "Do not fail this, or you will get yourselves both killed."  
  
The two figures nodded again and jumped off down the passage of the hallways, to their mission. To capture and control Takani Kit. The man at the desk smiled. Soon he would have her. Then he would be able to take over Konoha.. Soon.. So soon...

---------------  
  
**AN: Wee! Another chapter! You might have already figured out the pairing, you may not have. **


	5. Captured

Wake Me Up Inside – Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------

Kit woke up, having had her first night without dreams. She slowly sat up, her muscles protesting the effort. Yesterday had been her very first day of ninja training and she was still blindly walking through life. She had no clue of what she was really doing. It could be a long dream, and she just hadn't woke up yet, or it could be an illusion, or it could actually in fact, be real. Kit slipped out of bed a silently changed into her dress, not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of having another dream. Soon there was a knock at her door, probably Sakura for training. 'Coming, coming.' she thought, as the knocks became more persistant. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood two people, each with a hat over their heads and a black cloak with red clouds. Kit didn't even have time to think before she felt the familiar pressure of two fingers on her temple, and she fell into blackness.

-----  
  
Sakura walked down the hall, humming a tune, and when she got to Kit's room the door was locked and Kit wasn't there. 'She's probably somewhere exploring, it is our day off, anyway.' She shrugged and headed back from where she had come to go find Sasuke. 'I'll ask him again today. He was probably just tired yesterday.'

-----  
  
_Kit was in a world of feathers again, floating amongst them, and the familiar lady was there, walking towards her. This time the woman's eyes were showing, but she was frowning, and she had two small wings protruding from her back. Kit frowned too. What was going on? Just like how Kit spoke to people, the woman did the same, her lips not moving but her voice clear.  
  
"Kit, run away from here. It isn't safe. Don't let them see your true form."  
  
Kit frowned. Where was she, anyway? She didn't exactly know, so how could she run away? And what true form was this strange woman talking about? Suddenly Kit felt that familiar tug to pull her back to reality, and she fell through white, black feathers swirling around her._

-----  
  
Kit woke up with a start, but this time she sat up slowly, carefully. She nearly screamed when she saw a figure standing by her bed. It was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and Kit recalled that from before. Its face was hidden by the shadows, but it spoke in a deep male voice.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Kit found herself being pulled off her small cot, and dragged down the narrow hallway to another room at the end of the hall. Inside was a desk, another man standing there. Now he was scary. His pale skin had small beady eyes set in it, and was wearing the black cloak with red clouds. Kit winced in pain as the man let of her, her body had become so heavy in the last day, it was almost impossible to lift herself off the ground. She clutched her aching back, and her eyes shot open when her hand brushed against a soft, small object. Kit tried to turn her head to see it, but she couldn't. Her head snapped straight when she heard a chuckle coming from the desk in front of her.  
  
"My dear Kit. How are you feeling?" a voice said.  
  
_'Who the hell are you?'_ Kit demanded.  
  
The voice, belonging to a man, chuckled again. "Manners, we can never forget those. I am Orochimaru, that man that just brought you in is Uchiha Itachi, and that man over there is Hoshigaki Kisame."  
  
Kit's eyes widened. _'Uchiha.. Sasuke! Who is he?'_ she asked, turning towards Itachi.  
  
"My little brother." he said, his face not changing at all.  
  
Kit turned back to the man at the desk. _'Why am I here now?'_  
  
"You are here because we need your help." the man said.  
  
Kit's eyes narrowed. _'Help?'_  
  
"Yes. I see you have not quite finished growing your wings." Kit could hear the man get up out a chair he was in, and slowly walk over to her. She inched back a bit, and the man's face came into view. He had black hair and pale – nearly white – skin, and green slittled eyes that greatly rsembled those of a snake's. Kit gasped as the meaning of his past sentence hit her full force. _'Wings?!?'_ "Kisame, bring her back to her room." Orochimaru said. "Itachi-san, you and I will begin training Kit in the morning tommorow."  
  
The two men nodded and Kisame grabbed Kit to drag her back to the ground. She tried to move, but she couldn't because her body was so heavy. _'What did you do to me?'_ she asked weakly. Kisame didn't answer, and instead shoved her into her room. She was asleep before she hit the ground.

-----  
  
Tsunade panicked. "You haven't seen her for a whole day? I mean, she might be shy and scared, but she probably would have stayed in her room!"  
  
Tsunade continued to pace across the room, and Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in front of her. She shook her head. Sakura had brought them here and then told them all this. Tsunade was rarely scared, but this was one of the times where she just lost it. Kit hadn't showed up at all for the whole day, and Tsunade was worried. She stopped and shook her head.  
  
"Okay. I am sending you all on a mission to retreive Kit. Since we have no idea who she is with, or where she is, this is an A-rank mission. Kakashi, bring Pakkun with you, he may be able to help." Tsunade said. They all nodded. "Right, what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
The four ninjas rushed out of the room, and Tsunade rubbed her temples. It was going to be a long night. They had to get Kit back, no matter what, because if she was in the wrong hands, even with all her power, she could do major damage. No doubt whoever wanted Kit in the first place was going to use her to destroy Leaf Village. But there were many people who wanted that.. Which one out of them knew about her? And how did they know about her?

---------------  
  
**AN: Well, there you have it. I have had a major writer's spree (the opposite of writers block) and have written five chapters in a day. Please review! **


	6. Training Again

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------

Kit woke up the next morning refreshed. She had yet again, slept without dreaming, and she was happy – until she remembered where she was. The events of last night came back to her in a rush. She attempted to get up, and fell to the ground, shaking. She could see them clearly now. Two wings, one on either side, were just barely visible. They were made up of white feathers, each feather clean without a speck of dirt on them, despite the dirty floor she was sleeping on. She could no longer sleep on her back, for fear of breaking such delicate-looking wings.  
  
She got up, clutching her head._ 'I can barely stand!'_ She stumbled to her feet and opened her door. Two guards were asleep outside._ 'Guards? Geez, what's wrong with these people?'_ She rolled her eyes and slipped past them, then walked down the hallway, clutching her wings. They were heavy, she could admit that, but this was ridiculous! Kit stopped when she saw a pair of shoes.. attached to feet.. attached to Itachi. Kit sighed.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Itachi asked.  
  
_'Away from you!'_ Kit said.  
  
"After we've been so kind to you?"  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. _'Yes, I so loved how you took me away from people who wanted to help me, and let me sleep on the floor. Oh yes, I enjoyed your **kindness**.'  
_  
Itachi grabbed her arm, and pulled her along. "Now, none of that. Your training starts today."  
  
_'Training?'_  
  
"I am to train you."  
  
_'Great.' _Kit thought. _'Stuck here with a bunch of assholes who don't care.'_  
  
Itachi glanced back at the girl he was to train, and decided to ignore that comment. She was strikingly beautiful; he had to admit that. But she seemed to be soft. She seemed to be sad about something, for her aura was sad. Every time he would step near her, or even be in the same room with her, he was overwhelmed by this sadness so strong it was all he could do to not break down and cry.  
  
Kit looked up at Itachi and glared at him._ 'What?'_ Itachi gave her a sharp look and turned back. _**'Although I don't think even she knows why she's so sad. She doesn't even know she's hurting.'**_ Kit frowned. That thought was from Itachi? She shook her head. Itachi didn't seem to care about anything. She stopped when he stopped and almost bumped into him. He turned around and handed her some clothes.  
  
"Change into these. The clothes that you're wearing are hardly sutible for training, let alone wearing." he said, opening a door next to him.  
  
Kit took the clothes thankfully, and headed into the room. She hated her school uniform, and she felt naked when she wore it, so she was glad that she could finally change into something half-decent. Kit reappeared a couple of moments later in a black knee-length skirt with fishnet covering her legs. Her dark green top was ripped at the back, allowing her wings to poke out, and it was done up with buttons. Her shoes were black sandals, her toes being the only thing that were not covered with the delicate fishnet. Itachi gave a nod of approval.  
  
"Let's go." he said, leading her down the hall.  
  
Kit stumbled after him, her wings still extremely heavy._ 'Damn. I'm going to die during this training thing. If I ever get out of here, I won't ever skip gym class again.'_ She smiled sadly thinking of her friends she had left behind. She briefly wondered if time would stop in the other place, or if it was still going on and everyone was looking for her. Itachi stopped at a door, and Kit walked up beside him. As Itachi opened the door, light flooded in and she winced as it burned her eyes which were used to the dark. She sighed and stepped out after Itachi, shutting the door behind her. This was going to be a long day.

-----  
  
Kit collapsed in a heap on her bed, the said object creaking under the heavy weight of her so-called delicate wings. It seemed that they had grown heavier, and because of them, the training had been harder. Every bone in her body was aching, and her muscles felt as if they had snapped. Itachi was an excellent ninja, and she hadn't even been able to dominate the fight once. She learned that he was merciless, and extremely fast. Half the time she couldn't even see him.

-----  
  
_Kit looked around for her opponent, but found no one. Suddenly, two shuriken whizzed out of nowhere, and she was barely able to dodge them. She caught one in her hand, and it slightly nicked her knuckle. Itachi became a black blur and sped past her, the wind from his speed tossing her hair in front of her face. She sighed. It was hard, especially when she had no clue of what to do. But, the best way to learn to do something is to go straight on into it. She kept trying, although her whole body strained and whined._

-----  
  
Kit smiled faintly at the memory, and then rolled over on her side, and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her muscles relaxed, and her breathing slowly evened out from the rapid hyperventailating she had been doing before. She slept.

-----  
  
Itachi sat down of the corner of his large bed, musing about Kit. Her abilities were endless, he could admit that, but she had no clue what she was doing. He shivered uncharacteristically. A deep power lay inside her, one that had yet to be awakened. Like the demon fox, she had a formidable power, one that was rarely matched. _'She will be strong.'_

-----  
  
**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really sick and I had a lot of homework that I had to do when I was sick. That chapter was short, ne? But at least I updated. Sorry that I'm not so good at fight scenes, but there are going to be a lot in this story. I'm planning for around fifteen chapters, I'm not sure how many I'll write, though. The story kind of writes itself.  
  
Thanks to those people who reviewed! I love when people review because it lets me know if people like my work or not! Please review!  
  
Review Responses (MM):**

** Zoey: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too! **

**fluffyfan: I updated for you! **

**Laura Smith: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Review Responses (FF):**

** KakashiLvr: I make the chapters shorter, and that way it's easier to organize them, because when I make them longer, I usually blab on about nothing and it gets boring. **


	7. Escape

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
_The woman frowned again. "You should not stay here."  
  
Kit was in her dream again, sitting in a chair of feathers. 'Who are you?' The woman smiled. "I cannot tell you. I cannot be here. You will leave this place in two days, be prepared."  
  
Kit frowned. 'How will I leave?' The woman glanced around as if looking for someone, but there was no one to be seen in the endless white world. She started fading. Kit stood up. 'No wait, I – ' she was cut off as the familiar blackness covered her eyes, and she fell._

-----  
  
Kit opened her eyes slowly, having gotten used to those dreams. She was still in her room, and her training clothes were still on. She sighed. Another dream, this time a warning. To leave. What was this feeling? She didn't want to leave, in spite of everything she actually had learned something from that strenuous training session yesterday. And for some reason, her wings seemed to be growing faster. She sighed. _'It's all a dream, and then I'm just going to wake up, and my aunt will be bashing on the door, and – '_ She swung her legs off the side of the bed and inspected one of her wings._ 'But I have this oddest feeling that it's real. The pain, the feelings, it's all real.'_  
  
Kit stood up and walked to the door, it was locked._ 'I can't help but wonder that I really do need to leave. Something is going to happen.'_ She looked around the small room. It was plain and simple, wood walls, and her small cot in the corner. The only other furniture in the room was a stool and a table with a chair on it. She looked at the walls, but there were no windows. Wait – there was one up at the top. She smiled and grabbed the table, dragging it along the wood, and it surprisingly making little noise. She stood on the table, and found that she could just stick her arms and head out the window. She smiled and pushed herself out the window.  
  
She was stuck.  
  
Her wings were almost fully grown now, she didn't know how she knew, she just did, and they reached almost five feet on either side of her, a rough guess. They were stuck, preventing her from going out the window. Kit sighed heavily and slowly eased her way back into the room. 'What am I going to do now?' Then it hit her. It had never, not once in her travels in this strange world, occurred to her that she could fold her wings in. She smiled, and tensed random muscles in her back, hoping that one of them would make her wings close in. Kit grinned widely as she felt movement in her back, and then pain.  
  
**Pain.**  
  
It shot through her like a hot knife through butter, rippling through her like water does on a pond. It was all she could do not to cry out. Her hands were shaking, unable to take the white hot pain that was flowing through her veins. It was everywhere, not only in her back, but also in her arms, her legs, and her head. Kit couldn't take it anymore. She did the one thing that she was trying to resist all this time.  
  
She screamed.  
  
But she actually screamed, and it startled her. Her voice pinged off the walls in the room, and came back to her ears, ringing. Kit was startled, despite herself, and screamed again. She fell off the table, still clutching her wings, and screamed yet again, somehow it slowly comforted her, like this pain would go away and not come back. Her small face twisted in pain, her big eyes squeezed shut, and the last thing she heard was footsteps, and the door flying open, and Itachi's face looking worriedly over her.  
  
Worried? Itachi was – worried?

-----  
  
_The woman was there again, looking around. But they weren't the world of eternal whiteness; they were on a cloud, overlooking the building where she was staying. Kit looked at the woman, who finally turned her attention towards Kit and spoke, with her voice, not through her thoughts.  
  
"Now. Tonight you must try. I will come and help you." the woman seemed to remember something, and then fished through her bag, pulling out Kit's book, handing it to her. "You'll need this."  
  
"How did you – Why do I – "  
  
"Just take it. Tonight I'll come for you. Wait until the moon's shadow is cast on the wall above your bed, and then come over to the window."  
  
"But you're – What the hell is going on?" Kit asked, frustrated.  
  
"Language, Kitty." the woman reprimanded.  
  
Kit gasped. '**Kitty?'  
**  
The woman smiled. "Go back, Kit, for now you must relax until tonight."_

-----  
  
Kit bolted up, and then wished she hadn't, as the unwelcome feeling of pain came back to her. It shot through her back again, and then she gasped and fell back, holding her back. A chuckle floated towards her ears, and she looked over. Itachi stepped out of the shadows, and looked at her.  
  
"You know, if it hurt to move before, you probably shouldn't move now." he said.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. "Reflexes."  
  
"So you can talk now."  
  
"A bit." Kit said.  
  
The truth was, she couldn't. She had the ability of speech, but she didn't know how to communicate with other people, as she hadn't talked to anyone for about a month, as odd as it had seemed. She had been here a month, thirty days, as of tomorrow. She moved her hand out from behind her back, wincing slightly as she brushed against her now sensitive wings. Kit pulled her hand up to the light, as the room was dark, despite that it was daytime. She was just able to catch the red color and the lingering scent of..  
  
**Blood?**

---------------  
  
**AN: Wee! Another good chapter done by moi! I personally think this is the best chapter, even though I say that about every chapter, this one is the best of the best. [nods] Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to end it there. Please review! **


	8. A Bath

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

-----  
  
Blood?  
  
Her wings were bleeding. Now she noticed. The faint smell of something gross, but familiar. She looked down. It was soaking her sheets, and close to all of her bed was covered in it. She gagged slightly. It was nauseous, enough to make a person throw up. Sleeping in her own blood. She wasn't picky or anything, but that was just gross. She sighed, and looked over at Itachi.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I need help getting up. I can't move," she said, extending a hand towards him, the clean one. "Please?"  
  
Itachi's expression never changed, but Kit swore that she saw some amusement dance in those dark, onyx eyes of his. He said nothing, but extended a hand out towards her, and pulled her up so she was sitting. "Thank you."  
  
Kit swung herself around the bed so she was sitting on the edge, ignoring the pain that danced at the edge of her vision. She slowly stood up and wobbled a bit. Without thinking, Itachi dashed forwards and grabbed her shoulder. She looked up suddenly. "Er.. Thanks." she smiled. "Is there a pond or a bath around here? I need to wash my back."  
  
Itachi sighed. There wasn't a bath for her; they had made it so she would occasionally bath in the river. But she needed a full bath to clean her wings. "You can – you can use mine."  
  
Kit looked up, startled. Itachi volunteering to help her? Well, that was sort of sudden. "Thank you. Where is it?"  
  
"Beside your room."  
  
"Oh." Kit said, and then shakily took a step towards the door, unconsciously holding onto Itachi's hand.

-----  
  
They eventually got there, and Kit went into the bathroom. She found it to be roomy, about as big as her bedroom with the bath taking up half of it. 'Lucky bastard.' She smiled and shakily stripped off her clothes, climbing into the bathtub. She began to wash herself, then stopped when she got to her back_. 'Shit. How the hell am I supposed to wash my back?'_ Kit glanced towards the door. _'He probably won't help me, but – '_ She grabbed a towel that was hanging beside the tub, and wrapped it around her body, thankfully it was a dark red. It immediately soaked through and she tied it at the side. Still sitting in the tub, she peeked over the edge.  
  
"Erm.. Itachi-san?" she called.  
  
"What?" came his muffled voice.  
  
"I – erm, I sorta need help."  
  
"With what?" his voice sounded slightly annoyed, then again it always did; he always seemed to be annoyed about some thing or another.  
  
"Washing my back."  
  
Silence. Kit feared he had walked away and called out his name again. The bathroom door creaked open, and Itachi stepped in, closing the door behind him. He had taken his cloak off, and he had his traditional village clothing on, black pants with a black shirt on top, his collar covering his mouth. His black hair was in a low ponytail, the tip just tickling his shoulder blades. Itachi turned towards her.  
  
"Why can't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Because I cannot reach." Kit said. She found that talking was easier than she had originally thought, and found that she could talk fluently and easily.  
  
A flicker of exasperation danced in Itachi's onyx eyes, and then it was gone. He walked over to her, and grabbed the cloth, wordlessly running it over her back. She noticed that he was especially careful with her wings, and no more blood ran out of them. Kit shivered slightly, despite the warm water she used, as Itachi ran the cloth over her pale back, which had never been exposed to the sun. Soon he was done, and stood up, going to leave. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
Itachi's only response was a small nod, and then he exited as silently as he came. Kit sat in the bath, stupefied. Itachi had just washed her back. Itachi had just washed her back. For nothing in return. What the hell...? _'But you can't complain. You liked it.'_ a small voice in the back of her head smirked. Kit sighed. She had liked it. But that was totally beside the point.  
  
Kit got out of the bath, and changed into some new clothes, which she had brought in with her. She stepped outside, now fully balanced and able to walk – sort of. Kit was still wobbly, but at least she could walk on her own, now. When she got out, Itachi was no where to be seen. She walked out of his room and back into hers, shutting the door and locking it. She walked towards her bed and sat down, and then she noticed it was clean. She shrugged. One of their many servants must have done it. Kit lay down in her bed, as it was nearing nightfall, and fell asleep.

-----  
  
It was just after the sun had set she woke up, and immediately was bathed in a shadow. Kit bolted upright, no longer bound by the pain, and crept silently over to the window. There, unmistakably, was the woman in her dreams. She gasped.  
  
"You're – " she was silenced by a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Quiet." the woman hissed. "No one must know."  
  
Kit nodded, and the woman withdrew her hand. Kit stood on the table she had set up earlier, and then once again was set with the task of folding her wings. This morning, it had taken nearly eight hours for them to heal, and she was afraid of screaming and alerting someone she was escaping.  
  
"My – my wings." Kit said, hanging half out the window.  
  
The woman looked around anxiously and placed her hand on Kit's wings. Kit felt her muscles relaxing, and new ones springing to life she never knew she had. The woman removed her hand and Kit looked at her in awe. The woman beckoned frantically.  
  
"We don't have much time! Hurry!"  
  
Kit squeezed her eyes shut and tensed her back muscles, preparing for the pain that would no doubt be coming. But she felt nothing. She turned her neck, and saw her wings, neatly folded, lying against her back. She smiled, and the woman pulled her gently out the window. Kit gasped in surprise, and all of a sudden felt herself falling, and looked down. The earth rushed up to meet her, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the tremendous fall that was sure to end her life.

---------------  
  
**AN: Hehehe.. Cliffhanger! Itachi washing Kit's back. LMFAO! I made him a bit OOC there, but I had to do a little fluff. Oh yeah, and sorry to disappoint you all, but it's an OCxItachi story. [ducks behind wall]  
  
Some of you may have been wondering, what happened to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Well, I haven't given up on them yet. They're coming in next chapter. Anyway, please review!**


	9. Catch Me As I Fall

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Pakkun **(is that how you spell his name?)** raced through the forest. Pakkun had failed to sniff out Kit's scent, as he said it was hidden somehow. The others couldn't sense her chakra, either. Naruto, usually really hyperactive about dangerous missions, was discouraged. He stopped on a tree branch and sat down. The others noticed him stopping and stopped as well.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dobe, why'd you stop?"  
  
Naruto sighed. "We're never going to find her. And I need a rest."  
  
Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Naruto had been acting wierd for about a week now, and he knew why. There was few people who would accept Naruto, and Kit was one of them. Well, she hadn't really pushed him away, and there was the fact that she didn't really know about Kyuubi, but... Kakashi mentally shrugged. She still talked to him – sort of – and that was more anyone really did.  
  
"Naruto is right. We aren't going to find Kit. We have no leads on her, Pakkun can't even smell her, and Sakura can't sense her chakra, and that's odd, because she can sense anyone's." Sasuke said. It was the most he'd said all month. "It's been a month. She could be dead for all we know."  
  
"We have to find that out for sure. If she is, in fact, dead, we need to find out. Because if she isn't dead, we need to find out where she is, and if someone wants her for a specific reason." Kakashi replied.  
  
"Kit isn't dead!" Naruto said suddenly. "She can't be dead." he added the second part quieter.  
  
Sakura sat down beside him, and wrapped her arms around the fox-boy. "Don't worry. We'll find her," she said quietly.  
  
Naruto blushed. _'Sakura-chan is hugging me!'_ Sakura pulled away awkwardly, and looked back at Sasuke and Kakashi, who had sent Pakkun back. "Let's continue on. She has to be out there somewhere." Kakashi said.  
  
The group reluctantly got up, and leapt off into the trees.

-----  
  
Itachi got out of his bed. He couldn't sleep at all, he was still thinking about what he had done to Kit. _'I washed her back! How could I have been so stupid!'_ he thought, walking to his door. He silently opened it, a technique he had picked up from Akatsuki, and slipped out the door, down the hall, towards the outside.  
  
Kit plummeted to the ground, and she couldn't help herself, she screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the fall, when – she felt something soft. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Itachi looking down at her. Her face turned red, and she stammered out. "Er – just practicing flying?"  
  
Itachi shook his head and set her down. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"Of course not, Itachi-san!" Kit said, slightly scared.  
  
"Go back inside."  
  
"I can't." Itachi looked at her curiously. "I can't go back inside. Everything is becoming so clear now, Itachi-san!" she smiled. "Look up there! She's the woman in my dreams that I've been having!"  
  
Itachi looked but saw no one. He looked back down at her and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "There's no one there."  
  
Kit looked up too, and saw no one. "She was – she was there a second ago!" she stammered, scared of what Itachi might do to her.  
  
Kit opened her wings, to fly off, and was surprised to find a hand grabbing hers. She looked down and immediately fell the two feet she had managed to fly. Itachi was grabbing her hand. "What – " He pulled it, and she tumbled down, and landed in his arms again.

-----  
  
Meanwhile, Team 7 and their sensei had heard that ear-piercing scream that came not to far away from them. Kakashi led the group silently over towards the scream had been, and they crept through forest silently, not wanting to alert any enemies that they were there. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi crawled towards a line of bushes, where they could hear people talking. When they were in seeing distance of the two people, they stopped, because of the image they saw.  
  
Itachi and Kit.  
  
From what it looked to them, Itachi was embracing Kit. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and then turned a deep red of the Sharinigan. He jumped out of the trees and landed beside them. "Get your hands off her!"

-----  
  
Itachi's eyes widened as Kit hugged him. "Please, just let me go."  
  
His black eyes softened, and he let go of her. Just then, Sasuke jumped out of the trees, and shot a kunai at Itachi, which he skillfully caught behind his back. "Little brother." he said slowly, turning around. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted, activated the Chidori, and charged towards Itachi.  
  
Itachi grabbed Kit, and jumped upwards, just as the ground where he had been standing was broken into large slabs. He landed back down, delivering a sharp kick to Sasuke's back in the process, leaving him yelling in pain on the ground. Itachi walked towards Sasuke, and nudged him with his foot.  
  
"You're pathetic. I haven't even started and you're already down." Itachi sneered.  
  
Sakura ran out of the bushes, and threw herself over Sasuke. "Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.  
  
Itachi's eyes narrowed. This was his brother's little girlfriend. Maybe if he killed her, then his brother would suffer without being touched. Yes, he would attack his foolish brother's mind first, and destroy him piece by piece. He flipped a kunai out of his cloak, and advanced towards Sakura. Kit gasped. Itachi was going to kill Sakura? "Itachi!" she yelled. "Stop!"  
  
Itachi ignored her, and kept walking towards Sakura. Sakura stubbornly refused to move off Sasuke, and clutched him to her like a lifeline, her body shielding him the whole time.

---------------  
  
**AN: I have to say, I think that chapter sucked. Anyways, again, sorry to you people who wanted it to be a SasukexOC fic, it's actually an ItachixOC fic. But if you have a suggestion for a side pairing with Sasuke, I can do that as well. I'm also thinking that I could work another OC in to go with Sasuke. I'm not sure, though... Please review!**


	10. Author's Note Please read!

Thanks to all of you for reading this far!   
  
I have to put this fic on **hiatus for a week or so**, I'm really sorry (and I left it as a cliffhanger too! damn!) I have **several assignments overdue** because of writing this fic. I'll try to write it in my spare time, and I hope you all will forgive me. **When summer starts** (in about a week for me) then **I can start updating **my fic regularily again because of no work!   
  
I'm actually amazed at the amount of work I put into this fic. What usually happens is I make a really good first chapter of a story, with a complex plot line and everything, and then I'm halfway through the second chapter and I lose interest. Nine chapters, and the tenth one I'm working on! Awesome!  
  
**Thanks to all my reviewers on both FF.net and MM.org, and thanks to the people who read it. Anyways, see you at the next chapter (in about a week)  
**  
Sorry again,  
  
-darkestrose


	11. Homesick

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Itachi slowly advanced on Sasuke laying on the ground, and Sakura who was thrown over him. He raised the kunai to kill them, but then felt two small hands slip around his waist. A voice – Kit. "Don't kill them."  
  
Itachi froze. What was Kit doing? He could easily slit her throat in one go, and she decided to hug him. He growled and threw her off; she landed somewhere he couldn't see at the moment. If he didn't, he would certainly do something he would regret instead. He slipped the kunai back into his holder from where it came from and turned, walking away. "Leave now."  
  
Sakura raised herself up and stared at Itachi. "Why?" He continued walking, ignoring her question. "Why didn't you kill Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Itachi still ignored her and walked past Kit, into the building, with one glance thrown back at Kit. She crawled over to Sakura, and knelt down beside Sasuke. "Is he okay?"  
  
Sakura shook him, getting no response. "He's not moving!"  
  
Kakashi stepped out of the bushes with Naruto, and walked over to Sasuke. "Let's get him back to Hokage-sama fast."  
  
Kit stood up with Sakura. Sakura seemed to snap out of something and looked at Kit. "Hey, you can talk!"  
  
Kit smiled. "Yeah. Well. I found that out a week ago."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Come back with us."  
  
Her face suddenly darkened. "I'm – I'm going home."  
  
"How?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to talk to the woman who's been visiting me."  
  
"Woman?"  
  
"I can't explain." Kit said.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Come on!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sakura turned back to Kit and gave her a hesitant hug. "I'll see you then. Later, that is. If you come back."  
  
Kit smiled. "Thanks." she paused. "Don't tell Naruto, 'kay?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just – don't. Don't tell Sasuke or Kakashi either."  
  
"Right. Bye." Sakura said, taking one last glance at Kit and then leaping off after her team.  
  
Kit stared after Sakura. She had a very good point. How was she ever going to get home? It wasn't as if she could really call the woman or anything. Kit brightened, remembering her book the strange woman had given her. Reading always helped her calm down. She opened her book to the last page she had left off at, sat down, and started reading.

-----  
  
_**The angel flew towards the hole in the clouds, just managing to squeeze through, and appeared on the other side of the cloud. It was peaceful here, with no sounds, and no people. You couldn't even hear the screaming on the other side. Kitty sunk to her knees and grabbed the cloud, turning it every which way.  
  
"Why won't you move! Mother! MOTHER!" she screamed.  
  
The cloud refused to move, and Kitty closed her eyes and her shoulders dropped. A single burning tear ran down her right cheek, many more behind it. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. 'What would they do to Mother?' she thought. 'Would they really kill her?' No. She's a legend. They won't kill her.**_

-----  
  
Kit stopped reading the book at that point, as the sky was growing dark and she needed to get to sleep. The next day she would find that woman, and as long as she was going to sleep, then she might dream. Ironic, how she had been trying to avoid the dreams, and then now was when she needed to dream the most. She would find the woman and ask her how to get home. Kit nodded to herself, and then got up and walked inside.  
  
Itachi watched from the window in the building. They hadn't noticed him yet, but maybe she would tell that Sakura girl about something he needed to know. After all, this Kit girl was just a tool, wasn't she?  
  
**Not.**  
  
He shook his head, and felt like slamming himself into the wall a good hundred times. He had fallen in love with her._ 'How could I be so fucking stupid!'_ Itachi sighed, and then turned to the window, hoping to catch more of Kit and Sakura's conversation.  
  
A laugh floated in, less musical than Kit's, so obviously Sakura's. "Come back with us."  
  
There was a short pause, and then Kit's voice. "I'm – I'm going home."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to talk to the woman who's been visiting me."  
  
"Woman?"  
  
"I can't explain."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Come on!" Naruto yelled, his voice barely loud enough for Itachi to hear.  
  
Sakura's voice again. "I'll see you then. Later, that is. If you come back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Itachi sighed. He did know this was going to happen, that she would want to leave him, and yet he still managed to get close enough to love her. He would have to get far away, and fast. He headed back to his room, noticing Kit's closed door. _'She already fell asleep. But how would she – '_ Itachi stopped. Kit had been telling him about wierd dreams and how a woman always was visiting her.  
  
"Go back inside."  
  
"I can't." Itachi looked at her curiously. "I can't go back inside. Everything is becoming so clear now, Itachi-san!" she smiled. "Look up there! She's the woman in my dreams that I've been having!"  
  
Itachi looked but saw no one. He looked back down at her and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "There's no one there."  
  
Kit was going home through her dreams. Her dreams. Those two words echoed through his mind, threatening to destroy everything precious to him. His precious person. He had a precious person, just like you were supposed to have. Now, why didn't he feel better. Now he felt scared. It was something just out of control, and he was used to having everything in his control. He sighed and walked to his own room, taking off his cloak and sat, musing on a wooden chair.  
  
Kit stopped outside her door and then glanced to Itachi's. She had better say goodbye, after all this man was the man she loved, and had been, well, kind to her in her eyes. She stopped outside his door and knocked twice, the signal she had been taught.  
  
"Come in." came the deep-voiced reply.  
  
Kit stepped in, shutting the door behind her. Itachi got out of his chair, and Kit walked up to him. "Itachi-san, I'm going home."  
  
Itachi paused. He knew this had been coming. "Why?"  
  
"Because I miss my home."  
  
"No, I mean why would you go home? You have everything here, and you want to leave?"  
  
"I'll be back!" Kit said, starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't he let her leave?  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." Kit said. "I'm leaving tommorow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kit stepped back, as if she'd been slapped. His tone had cut through her like a hot knife through butter, rendering her almost depressed. It echoed in her ears, wach time it playing out, she was drifting farther and farther away, and she wanted to go back. She set her lips in a straight, firm line, and turned around. He wanted to play that way, then. Well, she would go along, and never come back. After all, they were going to use her for some experiment or something, right? She walked briskly towards the door, and opened it.  
  
"Oyasumi, Itachi."  
  
Itachi blanched. "Wait, I – "  
  
His voice was cut off with the harshly slamming door. She had dropped the honorific. Itachi sighed and turned around. His temper was showing again, and he didn't like it. It made him seem vulnerable, almost weak. He mentally shuddered. He couldn't be weak. No matter. When Kit left, all the feeling's would disappear. But –  
  
He didn't want her to leave him.  
  
Kit collapsed on her bed, and buried her face in the pillow. She sighed. This was bound to happen, and who was she to try and change fate? It wasn't right. Kit turned over on her side. _'Stupid Itachi.'_ She closed her eyes, and one lone tear crept down her face, and she slept.

---------------  
  
**AN: I am so sorry for the wait, and there might be another one. For all of you who bother to read the ANs, I actually got three more projects, even though it's the end of school. The teachers decided that if we [the students] do the projects, then our mark stays the same. If we don't, our mark drops. It's really complicated, but I might have to take another week off. My graduation is on the 22nd, so in exactly a week. Then I can update all I want. I'm probably aiming for around 15-20 chapters, maybe longer. I keep saying, I'm amazed at how long I kept this fic up. I'm trying to write it before I get bored of it! Thanks to all my reviewers, and for those of you who haven't reviewed, please review! **


	12. Home Again

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
Because your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone  
  
My Immortal   
Evanescence

---------------  
  
Kit woke up that morning refreshed and ready to find that woman. She opened her eyes and saw – a white ceiling? She looked around and saw she was in her own room, in her own time. Whenever that was. Kit swung her legs around the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the wall, as bits and pieces of.. something came back to her.

-----  
  
_Pain.  
  
It shot through her like a hot knife through butter, rippling through her like water does on a pond. It was all she could do not to cry out. Her hands were shaking, unable to take the white hot pain that was flowing through her veins. It was everywhere, not only in her back, but also in her arms, her legs, and her head. Kit couldn't take it anymore. She did the one thing that she was trying to resist all this time._

-----  
  
_A flicker of exasperation danced in Itachi's onyx eyes, and then it was gone. He walked over to her, and grabbed the cloth, wordlessly running it over her back. She noticed that he was especially careful with her wings, and no more blood ran out of them. Kit shivered slightly, despite the warm water she used, as Itachi ran the cloth over her pale back, which had never been exposed to the sun. Soon he was done, and stood up, going to leave. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said._

-----  
  
_"No, I mean why would you go home? You have everything here, and you want to leave?"  
  
"I'll be back!" Kit said, starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't he let her leave?  
  
"How?" Itachi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kit said. "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." his icy tone replied._

-----  
  
_'I guess it was all a dream...'_ Kit thought, holding her head in her hands. _'But it was so real. And I can't help but remember him.. Itachi, was it?'_ She sighed, and fell back on her bed, bouncing slightly, and rested her hands on her stomach. _'I loved – I love him, don't I? But is he truly real?'_ Kit got up, and checked her calendar. Someone had marked it for her, it being Saturday, June 19, 2004, and she had remembered falling asleep over... A month ago???  
  
This was insane. Kit gasped._ 'But now what's going to happen.. Should I still pretend to be asleep? Do they even know I was asleep all those days?'_ Kit walked over to her dresser, finally noticing that she was nude. Her clothes, after all, were in the other place she had been... Wherever that was.. and she figured that it would be nearly impossible to come back with the clothes she had been given. But where were they now?  
  
Kit shook her head and sighed. She didn't really believe that had been real.. It was fake. It had to be. She passed but her mirror, and then stopped. Running down her back were two scars. Two scars from something not obvious. Not an operation. Not a weapon.. They weren't stitched, either. She frowned. _'What the hell happened?'_ Kit stored that in the back of her mind. First she had to get dressed.  
  
She slipped on a pair of black baggy pants, and a red tank top over that. She went through her jewelry box searching for a necklace. And then she saw it. A gold chain with a pendant in the middle. The pendant was gold with rubies surrounding it, and a diamond in the middle. Kit examined it. It wasn't hers, she knew that. But something was telling her she needed this necklace.  
  
She frowned and put it on. She could have just lost that memory of it in her mini-coma for all she knew. Kit walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. The necklace was gorgeous. _'I shouldn't wear it with this outfit..' _she thought, and then looked towards her closet. She browsed through the three dresses that she had, and then she saw it. A silver tank top dress. She pulled it out. _'This is odd.. first a necklace, now a dress?'_ Kit pulled the dress out and started changing into it.  
  
Two figures watched Kit safely from a wooden room. The only light was a candle, lighting half of the room and leaving just enough light for the crystal ball in the middle of the old table to work. One of the figures sighed.  
  
"Do you really think I should have given them to her?" it asked. It was gentle and musical, obviously a woman's.  
  
Another voice responded. "It is time for her to know." Also female, but not as old. A child, perchance.  
  
The first one nodded. "She will be calling us soon."  
  
"We should be ready." the child replied.  
  
Kit looked in her full-length mirror. She looked.. different. Her blue- black hair had grown in a month, lengthening from just below her shoulders to nearly down to her waist. Her green eyes hadn't changed, nor had her face, but she had grown an inch, and the dress and necklace made her look like she wasn't fifteen, like she was nearly twenty-five. Kit was taken aback at how different she looked. But this girl in the mirror seemed familiar. That comforted her, knowing at least something in her life was familiar.  
  
Kit took off the dress and changed back into her original pants and shirt. She kept the necklace on, however. That felt important. Kit plopped down on her bed again, and opened her book to read. Before she started, she noticed something._ 'Hey! That author has the same last name as me!' She smiled. 'I can look her up!'_ Kit walked over to her computer and started it up, and as she was waiting, she looked at her book. _'Takani Haru. Wonder who she is. Well, I'll find out in a second.'_ She typed the book title and the author name into her favorite search engine. _'Viewing 1-20 of 5218? That's a little much!'_ Kit clicked on the first page, and she was surprised at what information she saw.

---------------  
  
**AN: I know the way Kit looked up the name of the author was kind of odd, like you don't really see your last name on a book, and be like, 'Let's look this up!' But it's important, so bear with me! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to those of you who haven't, please review!**


	13. Another Piece of the Puzzle

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
**Takani Haru – The legendary angel who saved her people – and her daughters – at the cost of her own life. Not much is known about her, except it is said that her two daughters are still living, but most people don't believe that.  
  
Haru was said to be very stubborn, and as a law said that no angel could go down to earth for fear of people cursing them and then killing their entire clan. Haru disobeyed that law when she was young, about sixteen, as she wanted to go down and see what was down in earth.  
  
She flew down, and is said to have befriended some people, but no one knows the existence or whereabouts of those people. A month later, when Haru flew back up, with her two children, now only a month or so old, the villagers caught them and captured Haru, but her two daughters managed to escape.  
  
Haru was punished from an angel messenger from above, and she was sentenced to have her daughters live on earth, and have no memory of her or their powers. A legend says one still has those memories, but one does not.  
  
Haru was killed in that accident, because she used her powers to erase the memory of her and her children in the minds of the villagers who captured them. The power that she demonstrated was so powerful, it is said the entire earth shook at that time.  
  
Some people claim to have seen her two daughters, but no one knows for sure if they are alive, as they would be immortal, or if they were killed. The pictures are just sketches or paintings, from those who claimed to see the legendary Takani Haru.**

-----  
  
Kit finished reading, and decided she'd seen enough. _'Now the author of this book is a legend? Not only a legend, but an angel, too?'_ She shook her head. _'Maybe this is just a joke. I should look up the book.'_ Kit nodded to herself, and typed the book name and author into the search engine. The only words on the screen were:  
  
**Sorry, no results found**  
  
Kit retreated from the computer as it was some sort of wild monster or demon that was going to devour her whole. _'No – no results found. That's impossible.'_ She tried a different search wizard, and then another, but all came back with the same thing – no results. _'That means that Haru is real. But she's dead. This book was published – '_ Kit checked the publish date. _'Fifteen years ago.'_ She shook her head. It wasn't possible. How could she have owned the book if she wasn't even born when it was published?  
  
Kit turned back towards her bed, and nearly screamed when she saw the woman sitting on it. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
The woman smiled. "I brought you a friend. She will help you, Kit."  
  
A girl stepped out from behind the woman's back shyly. She was short, and Kit guessed she had to be around twelve or eleven. She wore an ankle length dress with a slit up to her knee, and the traditional blue ninja sandals, although a forehead protector was no where to be seen. The girl was almost a younger mirror reflection of Kit, except with shoulder-length blue-black hair, and blue eyes instead of green. The girl smiled in greeting, and Kit nodded.  
  
"Kit, this is Naoru. Your sister." the woman said.  
  
Kit shook her head. "What are you talking about? I don't have a sister?"  
  
The woman walked over to Kit and placed a comforting hand on Kit's shoulder. "Kit, you don't know a lot of things that you think you know. You have a sister, and your mother – " She paused. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but your mother is alive."  
  
Kit gasped. "What – what do you mean? I never had a mother. She died when I was a month old. My aunt even said so!"  
  
"Your aunt is lying. She knows the truth." the woman said.  
  
_Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place._  
  
"What is your name?" Kit asked slowly.  
  
A look of nervousness flickered over the woman's face. "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"You never told me, I just don't want to call you 'you' or 'hey you' anymore." Kit said. She was certain she knew the woman's identity now.  
  
"Very well then. My name is – " the woman was cut off by Naoru running over and covering her mouth. "Mmph."  
  
"Don't tell her yet." Naoru said.  
  
"But – why? I want to know who you are! This isn't making sense!" Kit yelled, so frustrated with the whole thing.  
  
The door flew open, and Kit's aunt stood in the doorway. The woman and Naoru immediately disappeared. "Takani Kit! What is the meaning of all this screaming!" her aunt seemed to realize something. "You're awake! I was so scared you were going to die!" the small woman launched herself on Kit, speezing her so tightly Kit was afraid her ribs would break. "Back to bed with you, we don't want you getting sick again."  
  
"What – what happened?" Kit stuttered. 'I was sick?'  
  
"You were sleeping – well, in a coma for nearly two months, dear!" her aunt said, something about her tone sounding false.  
  
"I was – " Kit was cut off by her aunt.  
  
"Back to bed!" the woman ushered her into bed, and tucked the covers over her, although it was morning. "You need sleep."  
  
Kit shook her head, not feeling tired at all, but when she laid down on her soft sheets, her eyes closed, and she was asleep before her head grazed the pillow.

---------------  
  
**AN: I am so sorry about that wait. I lost my chapter setup sheet, so I had to make the plot again for the next three chapters. But it's all good now. Please review! **


	14. Back Where I Belong

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Kit woke up, slightly discouraged. She still didn't know that woman's name. And why was Naoru keeping the woman from telling her her name? Kit sighed. _'Why did this have to happen to me? I could have just been a normal fifteen- year old student, but no, some stupid destiny thing had to happen and now I'm a part of it whether I want to be or not. Why didn't I meet Naoru earlier? And why is that woman introducing me to Naoru now?'  
_  
She got off her bed and changed into black shorts and a white tanktop. Kit sat back down on her bed, debating in her head whether to go back. The rational side of her brain said to stay here, Itachi didn't want her back, and she could still live a normal life here. The other part was saying she should go back because it's her responsibility, and that she should face her destiny.  
  
The rational side was losing.  
  
Kit got up and walked to the window. She needed to call for the woman again, but she didn't know how. She knew now what she needed to do. Itachi didn't matter. He didn't – He mattered. She still loved him a lot, no matter how much he hated her. Kit shook her head and fingered her necklace, which she had kept on from the night before. Unconciously, her mind called out. A soft glow came from a side of the room, and the said person appeared.  
  
"I didn't know you could call me." the woman said.  
  
Kit spun around. "Call you?"  
  
"You called me using that necklace." the woman said.  
  
"I what? Anyway, I want to go back."  
  
"You want to – It isn't that simple, you know." the woman said.  
  
"What?" Kit asked.  
  
"Every time you go back and forth between worlds, a bit of your chakra dissapears. It takes a while to regain, but you only have a small amount left. If you go back, you risk dying."  
  
"Dying.." Kit echoed.  
  
"Yes, dying. You could die."  
  
Kit stopped. She risked dying. But – a small part of her said to go. She nodded. "I'm going."  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman questioned.  
  
"Yes." Kit answered.  
  
She nodded, and the soft white glow enveloped them both, and then Kit knew no more.

-----  
  
Kit opened her eyes. She was lying on the forest floor, and the woman was standing above her. "You'll be fine. For some reason you have extra chakra, and that saved your life. You were lucky." She stood. "I have to go."  
  
"Wait." Kit said, sitting up. The woman turned towards her, and she continued. "What is your name."  
  
She sighed. "I suppose it is time for you to know."  
  
Kit nodded eagerly. "What is it?"  
  
"My name – my name is Takani Haru." the woman said, and then disappeared.  
  
"Haru? But – wait! WAIT!" Kit yelled. It was too late. The woman had already disappeared. "Shit."  
  
Kit got up and looked at her surroundings. _'Wait. This is the same place that I arrived before. The every first time.'_ She smiled._ 'That means that Konoha is – '_ She spun to the left._ 'That way.'_ Kit ran off, wanting to reach the village in an hour.

-----  
  
Haru appeared in front of Sakura, who was resting in a chair in her house. Sakura jumped. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Haru. I need you to come to Kit and help her." she said.  
  
"Why – what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing. I need you to help her get here safely. Someone is after her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I cannot tell you that, for even I do not know."  
  
"Alright." Sakura said.  
  
"Come with me then" Haru replied, holding out her hand. Sakura took it, and a soft white light enveloped her, only Sakura, and then she was gone. Haru smiled. "Good luck."

-----  
  
Kit sat down, exausted, but still hadn't gotten to the village. Suddenly a familiar glow appeared in front of her and Sakura emerged. Kit smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Welcome back. Are you going to the village?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"Why?" Kit asked.  
  
"Someone is after you." Sakura said, starting to get the creeps.  
  
Kit gasped. "Who? Why me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kit stood up. "We should go, then."  
  
Sakura nodded, and the two set off for the village. Unbeknowst to them, a figure stood in the bushes, completely hidden from view. A long tongue snaked out of it's mouth, and was pulled back it. Pale lips curved into a smile. _'Soon I will have you again, my Kit. And then I will be powerful. More powerful than the world could ever imagine.'_

---------------  
  
**AN: That was a little short, but oh well. It's leading up to something. Please review!**


	15. Bloody Wings

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Sakura and Kit walked hurriedly along, wanting to reach Konoha as soon as possible as they were both kind of freaked out. Sakura looked over at Kit, and then saw something in Kit's eyes. It was sadness. Sakura frowned._ 'Why would Kit be sad?'_ She stopped, and Kit didn't even notice. "Kit!" she called.  
  
Kit snapped out of some sort of daze and walked back to Sakura. _'I didn't even notice her stop!'_ Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."  
  
Kit was taken aback. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're sad." Kit sighed, and didn't say anything. "Want to talk about it? While we walk, that is." Sakura said.  
  
Kit started walking; Sakura followed. "It's Itachi."  
  
"What about him?" Sakura asked. Her look darkened. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No, no, no." Kit said frantically. "I – I love him." She bit her lip and stared down at the ground, awaiting Sakura's response.  
  
"You – what?"  
  
"I love him." Kit said, a little quieter that time.  
  
Sakura didn't answer, and Kit feared she disapproved. "Well, you can't really stop love." Sakura said. She frowned. "You do know Sasuke-kun is after him for revenge."  
  
Kit smiled grimly. "Yeah. But I quote, 'You can't really stop love'" she said.  
  
Sakura laughed, and Kit even managed a smile, although she was hurting inside. _'Sasuke is going to kill him? What did Itachi do? And can Sasuke really kill Itachi?' _She shook her head. Sakura suddenly gasped. "Look out, Kit!"  
  
Kit didn't have time to dodge the flying kunai, but she managed to twist away and the silver knife embedded itself in her arm. She bit her lip in an effort not to scream, and then pulled it out, wincing. A haunting, familiar, snakelike voice floated to her ears from the trees. "My dear Kit... So we meet again."  
  
"Who are you?" Kit demanded.  
  
"You should know that.."  
  
Sakura grabbed Kit's uninjured arm. "Let's GO!" she hissed, and took off running, dragging Kit behind her. Kit ran after Sakura, but it was no use. A foot connected right between her shoulder blades, and Kit fell to the ground, her head cracking on a rock. Before she lost consciousness, she saw Sakura lying on the ground, and a pale, smirking face over her.  
  
**Orochimaru?**

-----  
  
Sakura woke up on the forest floor, and looked around._ 'Where am I?'_ She got up and groaned. All the memories came back to her, and she gasped._ 'Kit! I need help! Orochimaru's going to kill her! I can just go to Konoha; it shouldn't be far from here. But.. Itachi.. Itachi can help.'_ Sakura ran off in the direction of Akatsuki headquarters. Well, one of the Akatsuki headquarters.  
  
Soon she arrived there. She slipped in, and stayed in the shadows. Everywhere she looked, men were drinking and gambling. Sakura edged along the shadows, and thought she was home free until – the cold blade of a kunai pressed against her throat and an arm wrapped around her mouth. She struggled, but stopped when she felt the blade cut her skin. She was dragged into a room, and then the hand was removed. "Sakura, was it?"  
  
Sakura smiled._ 'Itachi!'_ "Itachi-sama!" Itachi frowned slightly, and the girl ranted on. "Orochimaru kidnapped Kit! You ha-" she was cut off by Itachi pressing the kunai to her neck farther.  
  
"Where is she, woman?" Itachi demanded.  
  
"I don't know! I was knocked out and then when I woke up they were both gone!"  
  
Itachi removed the kunai from Sakura's neck, and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared in his sleeve. He turned to her. "Can you run fast?"  
  
Itachi and Sakura ran through the forest. Sakura knew Itachi could run much faster than he was now, but he needed her to show him where Kit disappeared. Soon they arrived, having wasted no time and Sakura being half- dragged by Itachi. Itachi stopped. _'I sense his chakra. And Kit's, too..'_ He looked at Sakura, and then ran off in the direction the chakra had gone.

-----  
  
Kit woke up to see a small cave and a man – Orochimaru standing at her from the side of the cave. She tried to get up, but sank to her knees, not only from the after-effects of being knocked out, but also from her large wings, which had grown back, obviously when she was out.  
  
"So, my precious angel, are you ready?" Orochimaru asked.  
  
"Ready? What the hell are you babbling about now?" Kit asked, holding her pounding head.  
  
"To be my new body." Orochimaru said.  
  
"Well you're very blunt. And no, I'm not ready." Kit shot back.  
  
Orochimaru smiled and pulled out a kunai. "Oh, but I think you are."  
  
Itachi came to a small cave, where two strong chakras were together. One was angry, and one was cool, calm, and smug. The latter was most definitely Orochimaru. Itachi slipped in, but he stopped when he saw Orchimaru holding a kunai above Kit, who was shaking. A cut was on each of her wings, and they were surprisedly bleeding. _'Wings are made of feathers. At least, Kit's were. And feathers don't bleed...'_  
  
Kit couldn't take the pain anymore. Orochimaru had cut her wings, and for some odd reason they were bleeding. Perhaps they were connected to her, after all, she could feel the pain from her wings. She lifted shaking hands, and then fell on her hands and knees. Kit coughed, and blood flew out, splattering the cool rock. She lifted her head to see Orochimaru reaching a hand towards her. She blacked out before his hand even reached her.

---------------  
  
**AN: That chapter was longer to make up for the crappy previous chapters. I have about ten or so more chapters to go, and then it's done. It's moving a little slow, and probably will continue to. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to those of you who haven't, please review!**


	16. Frozen

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
I tried to kill the pain   
But only brought more (so much more)   
I lay dying   
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal...  
  
Tourniquet -Evanescence

---------------  
  
Kit woke up to an immense pain. It was so much that it was all she could do was not to scream. It was just like that time she tried to open her wings but worse. There was blood on the floor, and she looked at it. _'Is that my blood?'_ She touched it and it slipped into her skin, and she felt better. Slightly better.  
  
Kit looked beside her, and saw a body. It was – Orochimaru? She touched his skin. It was cold. _'He's definitely dead. But who – '_ Kit looked up and saw Itachi, and the red sharinigan in his eye fading. He looked at her for a moment, and then stalked out of the cave.  
  
"Itachi-san! Wait!" she called, and tried to stand up, but only got as far as on her hands and knees. Her hands weakened, and she fell. "Wait.."  
  
Itachi stopped and looked at her again, and his eyes softened for a brief second, then returned to their normal hardness and emptiness. He turned away, and started walking again. A tear rolled down her face. "Wait.." she squeaked out.  
  
Itachi disappeared around the corner of the cave, and more tears rolled down Kit's face. She collapsed on the floor, in her own blood, not caring, and started to cry. The sobs echoed around the cave, and shot out the entrance, but she didn't care who heard.

-----  
  
Itachi walked outside the cave, and sighed. That stupid girl was slowly getting to him, and he didn't like it one bit. She was slowly getting past his stone wall defenses that he had worked so hard to build. That forbidden place between them. He wanted to go there, but something was holding him back and he didn't know what. He turned, defensive, sensing someone. That girl stumbled out of the bushes. Sakura. She looked up and spotted him, unfortunately.  
  
"Itachi-sama! Where's Kit?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Inside." Itachi replied, against his better judgement.  
  
Sakura started to run inside, and then stopped. "Why aren't you helping her, Itachi-sama?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"Yes. Since you love her, it would be the right thing to do, ne?" Sakura smiled slyly. Itachi didn't say anything, and she continued. "You know, it's incredibly obvious of your feelings to one another."  
  
Itachi didn't say anything, but Sakura swore she saw his face sadden. She smiled softly, but then ran inside to help Kit, leaving Itachi standing there. _'She doesn't get it..'_ Itachi thought, and then, taking one look back at the cave, took off to Akatsuki Headquarters.

-----  
  
Sakura ran inside to help Kit, all the while wondering what happened. When she arrived in at a small clearing in the cave, she saw the most horrendous sight. There, kneeling in a pool of blood, hands hugging her stomach, was Kit. White feathers, now covered by blood, lay around her. Two deep gashes on her wings were crusted over with dried blood. Sakura flinched. _'Kit.. I didn't know feathers bled, let alone wings.'_ She crept over to Kit, and squatted down in front of her.  
  
"Kit?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." Kit didn't move, she just kept rocking back and forth, more tears pouring down her now nearly white face. "Kit? Kit? We have to get help. Please come with me?"  
  
Kit stayed silent. Sakura sighed and stood up, supporting Kit on her shoulders. Kit was surprisingly light, but when she lifted her all the way off the floor so she was standing, she gasped. A bloody gash lay across Kit's stomach, and she gasped and lowered Kit to the floor again, and Kit grabbed her stomach again.  
  
"Oh my god! Kit, I'm so sorry! I had no idea.." Sakura fumbled in her shuriken pocket and pulled out a set of bandages. "Here.. Let me help.." Kit didn't say anything, she didn't move, and Sakura sighed. "Kit, please talk to me?! What's wrong? What did he do to you? And.. where is he?.."  
  
Kit stayed silent, but pointed over to the side of the cave. There lay the corpse of Orochimaru. His green, snake-like eyes were open, panic and chaos swirling through them. And a tinge of.. fear?  
  
A white light appeared behind Sakura, and she whirled around, only to find a girl standing there. She looked like a smaller version of Kit, only her piercing blue eyes showed years of experienced wisdom. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I am Naoru, Kit's sister. I am here to help you." Sakura took a cautious step towards Naoru. Naoru looked down at Kit and gasped. "Good God! We had better get help. I'll go get some help. Can you bandage her wounds?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
Naoru smiled, and as quickly as she disappeared, left. Sakura sighed and walked over to Kit. She pried Kit's arms off her stomach, and, lifting up her top to just above the wounds, skillfully wrapped the bandages around Kit's stomach. "There you go."  
  
As soon as she stood up, Kit's arms flew back around her stomach. Sakura doubted it hurt, but she knew when she did that to her wounds, it helped her, made her feel better. Now, all she had to do was wait for Naoru to come back with some help. Sakura sat down on the closest rock and waited.

---------------  
  
**AN: Sorry that took so long, but I had sort of a writer's block. I have the chapters all planned out, I just need to write them. Please review!**


	17. Musings

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Sakura perked up from her half-awake sleep as a bright white light appeared in the dank cave. The light died down and Sasuke, Naruto, Naoru, and a woman were standing there. The woman rushed over to Kit and lifted her head up.  
  
"Oh, Kit! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." came her choked reply.  
  
A drop of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. Sakura coughed. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman sighed. "I'm Haru."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Haru? Takani Haru? The one who – "  
  
"Yes. I don't want to talk about it here though. We have to get Kit back."  
  
"I'll help." Naruto volunteered.  
  
"Me too." Sasuke offered.  
  
The two boys hoisted Kit's arms over their shoulders. Kit just stared down, not moving at all. Her wings hung behind her like a limp strand of hair. They started to walk out of the cave when Haru stopped them. "Wait." She cupped her hands together and a ball of blue light appeared. "This way is faster."

-----  
  
Kit found herself in a room. It was small, and there were three doors. The room they were in had a couch and three chairs. She frowned. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is a house I made." Haru replied. "We will be staying here tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Sakura echoed. "But it's – " She looked out the window of the small hut, and found that the sky was lit up with oranges, reds, and yellows. "Oh."  
  
Naruto laughed. "I'm tired."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Kit said, yawning, and stumbled through a random door, luckily it was a bedroom with three beds. "Night."  
  
"Night." Sakura echoed.  
  
The five people remaining sat down in the chair and on the couch. Sasuke sat on the couch, Naoru plopped down beside him, Naruto sat in a chair beside Sakura, and Haru sat in a chair beside Naoru.  
  
Silence.  
  
The room was silent, the noise ringing in their ears. Sasuke rested his chin on his folded hands, and Naoru shifted in her seat, but still no noise echoed throughout the small room. They were all thinking the same thing. _Why did Kit's wings bleed?  
_  
Sakura was the first to ask. "Why did Kit's wings bleed?" She knew everyone was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Kit's wings are a part of her, just as your hand is a part of her arm. That's probably why." Naoru spoke up in her shy voice.  
  
"That is most definitely the cause." Haru replied.  
  
The room was silent once again. Then, Sasuke spoke. "She loves him."  
  
It was more of a question than a statement, but no one answered. Sakura bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Sasuke looked up at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because if I had protected Kit, this wouldn't have happened." Sakura said, and raised her head. Green eyes met vengeful onyx.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.  
  
Sakura broke the gaze between her and Sasuke. "And why not?" her voice was harsh, but there was a certain tiredness behind it, a feeling that wouldn't be erased.  
  
"Kit likes Itachi out of her own free will. You couldn't stop that." Naoru spoke up.  
  
Sakura smiled and stood up wordlessly. She walked into the room that Kit had and then there was once again silence. Haru stood up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." Naruto said.  
  
Soon Naoru and Sasuke were alone. "Why are you mad about Kit loving Itachi?" Naoru asked.  
  
"I hate him." Sasuke replied, nearly cutting her off.  
  
Naoru was taken aback. "Why?"  
  
"He killed my whole clan. He's a murderer. But – " Sasuke stopped and put his head in his hands, and sighed. His voice was quieter. "He left me to be alone."  
  
"So you're out for revenge?" Naoru asked.  
  
Sasuke looked up and smiled bitterly. "..."  
  
"Tell me then. What do you plan to do after you kill Itachi?" Naoru asked.  
  
Sasuke stopped. He did know what he was going to do. However, he didn't really feel like sharing it. It wasn't a pleasant subject. "I – I don't know."  
  
Naoru smiled. "You're going to kill yourself."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "..."  
  
"It's written all over your face."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know if you kill yourself, you'll be alone again, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
Naoru stood. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
Sasuke stared after her and sighed. He hadn't thought about that, actually. He smiled softly and leaned his head back. She was nice. What was her name again? Naoru. That's right. She didn't crowd him like his hoards of rabid fangirls did, and even though he had never met her before, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. If he wasn't going to kill Itachi, he could love. Because the only reason he didn't love in the first place was because he believed love made him weak. So he could fall in love.  
  
**Right?**

-----  
  
Kit opened her eyes. It was still dark out, but she felt wide-awake. Getting up and walking into the front room, she checked her bandage. It was clean. Frowning, she pried it off and found only a long scar along her stomach. She shrugged and threw it in the small garbage bin. Quietly slipping her sandals on, she knew what she had to do. She would find Itachi.  
  
She would find him.  
  
And get to the bottom of this thing. Kit sighed._ 'I love him, but I'm not sure about him loving me. Maybe I can just help him. Like, be his.. his..'_ She couldn't find a word for it. _'Helper. Yeah. His helper. That works. SO I can be around him.' _Kit smiled, and slipped out the paper door, and ran off in the direction the Akatsuki Headquarters were.

---------------  
  
**AN: Erm.. Please review! I have nothing to say.**


	18. Author's Note Please read!

Okay, no this story is not going to be discontinued, just so you know, but I am going away for a while to Kenora to visit my aunt, uncle and cousins for a couple of weeks. I posted a new story for you to read, it's just something I'll work on when I get bored, and in the meanwhile I'll try to write the chapters (but I can't post them) so I can post them when I get back.  
  
Thanks for reading so far! -darkestrose 


	19. A Place to Call Home

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
_There is no agony like bearing an untold story inside of you. -- Maya Angelou_

---------------  
  
Kit stopped outside the Akatsuki Headquarters, and a small smile crossed her face. It was familiar, almost welcoming. Almost. She walked inside the paper door, but was immediately stopped by a large man. He was rather tall, taller than her, and significantly larger than her, too.  
  
"Where do you think you're going then, woman?"  
  
Kit frowned. "I need to see Itachi."  
  
"No can do." the man said, drawing his long sword.  
  
Kit blanched. She knew she was going to be stopped, but killed? _'Not yet_..' She covered her head with her hands as the sharp blade sang down on her, nearly reaching her when – an accurately thrown kunai bounced off the sword, and embedded itself in the wall next to Kit. The sword flew through the air and landed right beside the man.  
  
If the sword had moved less than an inch over, the man's right arm would have been useless. Kit looked curiously into the darkness, and when she saw who it was, she nearly screamed with joy. Itachi stepped out, his cloak gone, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. It looked like he had been training.  
  
Itachi glanced at the man, and nodded. The man grumbled and retrieved his sword, sheathing it correctly. Itachi stood there, staring at Kit. Finally he raised his hand, and the kunai beside Kit glowed for a split second before returning to its owner's hand. Kit stared at him, and he met her eyes, for an instant, and then he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Wait! Itachi!" she called, running blindly into the shadows covering the narrow hallways.  
  
She must have slammed into a thousand walls, it seemed, before she saw a light up ahead. A light above the door. Kit shrugged and opened the door, to see Itachi slipping on his cloak. She frowned. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Why are you here?" was her instant response.  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because – " _'Because I love you.'_ "Because you're the only person whose actually helped me." She got no response, and tried her original question again. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern, on a mission."  
  
"Can I stay?"  
  
Again, silence was her only answer. Then, Itachi sighed quietly. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's nowhere for you to stay."  
  
"My original room?"  
  
"Has been occupied."  
  
Kit sighed. "Can I sleep – in here?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On the floor." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Itachi said nothing, but started to walk towards her. Her heart stopped for a second, before he continued straight past her. He turned, and threw her a package, and then walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him by the broken handle. Kit smiled, and then turned to the package, lying it on the table.  
  
She unwrapped it, and gasped when she saw what was in it. A beautiful sword lay there in its sheath. On the sheath were carved some words she couldn't make out. It was old, she figured, as her fingers skimmed over the scratched sheath, and worn out handle. Kit unsheathed the sword, and noticed it was short.  
  
She smiled. _'I knew I took those fencing lessons for a reason.'_ A few whips of the metal object through the air, and she sheathed it again. Tying it around her waist; she glanced around the room. It was like a small apartment, except one big room. Though a small paper door covered a room, it was just one big space.  
  
It was simple, the only things being there was a table with three chairs, a small kitchenette, and an old couch. It was dusty and old, she gathered he didn't have much time to clean, if he did, knowing Itachi like she did, he wouldn't subject him to such labor. She smiled when she spotted a towel. _'That will do.'_ She grabbed it, and started to clean the apartment.

-----  
  
It was nearly nightfall by the time Itachi returned back to the place that he had learned to call home. He smiled faintly under his straw hat. Kit had received that sword for a reason; to protect her from the drunks around this place. As his thoughts turned to a softer subject, a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
_'I can't believe myself. I let Kit stay here.' _He thought for a brief second she had left, but then he mentally shook his head. _'Kit isn't one to give up so easily.' _As he stopped at his room, he noted that the door handle was fixed. He smiled softly and turned it, opening the wooden door.  
  
When he stepped in, he at first thought he had the wrong room. It was so clean. The dust had been wiped away, the air smelled fresh instead of musty, and the miniature kitchen was clean, the dishes done, and the counters wiped. But then he saw Kit, fast asleep on the small couch, and he smiled.  
  
_'She did all this.. for me?'_ He noticed she was shivering, and he went to the small cabinet on the side of the room and got a blanket. Kneeling beside her, he spread the blanket on top of her, and then he just kneeled there, reluctant to let her go. She stirred, and he immediately stood up, afraid that she would she him there, nearly hugging her. Itachi took one last glance at the sleeping angel, and retreated through the small paper door into his own room.

---------------  
  
**AN: Well, Itachi was a bit OOC, and I apologize for that. He probably will be throughout the story, but I can't make him any other way. I tried my best. TT  
  
I haven't left for Kenora, but for the past week or so, I've been busy with packing, and shopping for clothes - and cleaning, so I haven't written anything for a while. I'm leaving on the 29th, I believe, so I won't be back until about August 12th or so. I'll try to write more between now and the 29th, and possibly some in Kenora, but other than that, there won't be anything until the 12th.  
  
Thanks for reading!   
Ja!   
-darkestrose **


	20. Where Do I Belong?

Wake Me Up Inside - Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Kit woke up the next morning well rested. The first thing she noticed was that a large blanket was covering her whole body, and she knew she didn't put it there. She got up and yawned, despite the fact that she felt wide- awake.  
  
She rolled off the couch, and, folding the blanket and replacing it on the couch, wandered off to find Itachi. Well, she knew where he was, but she guessed that she wasn't allowed in there. His bedroom. Kit quickly got into some new clothes; she found a black and red yukata lying over the edge of the chair.  
  
Kit's stomach rumbled, and she giggled. _'I guess I have to make breakfast.'_ She wandered into the kitchen and started searching for food. Kit managed to find a bowl and instant ramen, so she started making that. Soon she had it ready, so she made two bowls and set them on the table along with some chopsticks.  
  
"You made this?" a voice came from behind her.  
  
Kit whirled around, and she saw Itachi, still fully dressed like he always was, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "I was hungry. Is this okay? I couldn't find anything else, so.."  
  
"I don't usually eat." Itachi replied.  
  
"Oh." Kit said, sitting down.  
  
Itachi followed her, sitting down across from her. Two 'itadakimasu's were softly spoken, and the two teenagers dug into their food. They ate wordlessly, the awkward silence between them making Kit feel uncomfortable. After they were done, Kit stood up and brought their dishes back to the kitchen.  
  
It was only that when she came back did she notice that Itachi's arms were bloody._ 'Why didn't I notice that earlier?' _Kit walked over to Itachi and picked up one of his arms, inspecting it. She poked here and there, but didn't get a reaction out of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.  
  
Kit lifted his arm up and he winced. "Your arms are bleeding. I'll be right back."  
  
Itachi's expression didn't change, but Kit scrambled off to get some bandages anyway. She had found some yesterday when she was cleaning. Soon she came back. "I need you to take off your shirt." she said, and immediately blushed at what she had just said.  
  
Itachi smirked and did what she said. Many other cuts covered his chest, mostly scars. Kit noticed some on his back as well. "Do you have somewhere where I can sit behind you to put the bandages on?"  
  
Itachi stood up and walked towards his bedroom, and Kit followed, assuming she was allowed. It was simple, just a bed and a small closet next to the door. Kit sat down on the bed and motioned for Itachi to sit in front of her. He sat down awkwardly, and Kit kneeled behind him, placing the bandages beside her.  
  
She covered his back with the bandages, and then wrapped a bandage around his stomach to cover the large gash in his stomach. As she pulled her hands back, they brushed over his shoulders and she noticed how tense he was.  
  
"Why are you so tense?" she asked, squeezing his shoulders.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Kit started to massage his shoulders. Itachi bit back a groan at how good she was. Although he would never admit it to her, he had been so tense from worrying about his brother. Yes, his brother. His pathetic little brother, who he could overpower in an instant.  
  
Or – at least he could before. Sasuke was growing stronger, and even Itachi was now afraid. Of course, he still had the Tsukinomi.. The illusion world. His favorite weapon. But even he couldn't use it for long, it was too powerful.  
  
**Kit.**  
  
He had used her before, but now he was reluctant to use her against his brother again. Because he loved her. He was becoming pathetic. And that was why his brother could kill him now. 'She is the reason I'm so weak.. But strangely, I can't get rid of her..' He smiled uncharacteristically to himself. He didn't want to get rid of Kit. Kit took her hands off Itachi's shoulders, and he jerked back to reality.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seemed to be zoning out or something.."  
  
Itachi stood up. "I'm fine," he said slowly.  
  
"Okay.. Where are you going now?"  
  
"I have another mission."  
  
"But you just got back from one." Kit said.  
  
"I have a job.." Itachi trailed off and slipped his shirt back on.  
  
Kit didn't say anything. Itachi took one last glance at her and grabbed his cloak off the side of the bed, slipping it on. Wordlessly he slipped out the door. Kit gathered the bandages and medicine together and followed him out the door.  
  
She heard the door shut and sighed. _'Why does he have so many missions to go on? I guess it's because he's an assassin.. Sort of..' _She smiled._ 'I still don't know why I like him..'_ To tell the truth, she honestly didn't. He was a murderer, an assassin, and closed off. Still, she felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Kit set to work cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

-----  
  
Sasuke sat on the porch of the hut. He was thinking about what Naoru had told him. Ever since that day.. _'Tell me then. What do you plan to do after you kill Itachi?'_ Her words still rang in his head. Sasuke sat there, and then it came to him. It all clicked together.  
  
Orochimaru's fear of Itachi, Itachi's sad eyes when he had killed their clan – it was Orochimaru. But Orochimaru was dead, so there was no finding out. Sasuke stood up, and ran towards the place that he knew Itachi would be.  
  
Itachi came home again, if you could call that place home. he had no choice, really. But he knew that he had to belong somewhere. Everyone had a place. That was their purpose in life, he belived. to find where they truly belonged in the world. 'A man cannot be happy unless he knows where he belongs..' His father's voice still rang in his head.  
  
**He had killed them all.**  
  
Of course, he hadn't really meant to kill them. He was forced to, in a way. To join Akatsuki he would have to prove himself to Orochimaru. That was when he had been weaker than that bastard. Orochimaru controlled him. But ever since the death of the 3rd Hokage, and his arms rendered useless. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a figure dropping down behind him.  
  
"Itachi."  
  
Itachi smiled grimly, that bitter tone imformed him exactly who it was. "Little brother." he sneered back, turning around.

---------------  
  
**AN: Damn I'm good! - Nothing to say, really, but please review! Sorry about the screw-up with chapters 15-16, though I doubt anyone noticed.. **


	21. I Belong With You

Wake Me Up Inside – Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kit.

---------------  
  
Kit looked out the window. It was almost dark. _'Where is he? Itachi's usually back by now.. It's later than I usually stay up.'_ She pulled off her apron, and slipped quietly out the door. Kit padded silently down the hall in her bare feet, and paused at the door that led outside to the small courtyard. Her head jerked up at the sound of two voices, one bitter and vengeful, the other calm and edgy.  
  
"Itachi."  
  
There was a pause, and then, "Little brother.."  
  
Kit gasped and then covered her mouth. She didn't want them to know she was there. Suddenly she remembered where she could hide. She turned around and fled down the hallway, coming to a door, and then dashed up a set of stairs.  
  
She came out onto a balcony and lay down, letting her head dangle over the side. She could see them clearly now, but she was completely covered by the shadows. Sasuke was standing there, facing Itachi. Itachi had his normal blank look on, but Sasuke's face was different.  
  
It was almost sad, as if he had failed to achieve even the easiest of goals, like swimming across the baby pool, or jumping over a twig. Of course, Kit knew the saying, another man's trash is another man's treasure, and another man's weakness is another man's gain. Itachi faced Sasuke.  
  
"Why are you here this time?" came Itachi's smooth voice.  
  
"I know what happened."

-----  
  
Sakura ran through the forest, heading towards the Akatsuki headquarters. She knew that Sasuke would be there, she had sensed his chakra moving in the previously named direction as soon as she woke. Sakura ran faster, hoping to reach that place before he did. A light in her path stopped her, however. She smiled, as she knew who it was. Naoru appeared.  
  
"Hey, Naoru-san!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hello. Where are you off to?" Naoru replied, returning her smile.  
  
"Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"He's gone to see Itachi."  
  
Naoru smiled. "He'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I talked to him." Naoru replied.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I still want to go, however."  
  
"I know a way that's faster." Naoru grinned.  
  
Sakura frowned, and Naoru closed her eyes. A pair of wings unfolded from her back, going through her fabric instead of ripping it. Naoru grabbed Sakura's hand and took off. Sakura screamed in delight when they were high up, the tips of Naoru's wings nearly brushing the tops of the trees.

-----  
  
"You know what happened?" Itachi said slowly, as if the word were foreign to him.  
  
"With the clan. You killed them all. Because of Orochimaru." Sasuke glared at him.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Itachi asked.  
  
"It all makes sense." Sasuke said desperately. "Your hatred for him, you looking sad when you killed them all, his fear of you after you became more powerful than him.." he trailed off, looking unhappy.  
  
Itachi said nothing, and Sasuke continued. "But you've become weaker."  
  
"So kill me." Itachi spat out suddenly. "Get revenge for our clan."  
  
Sasuke stood his ground. "No."  
  
"And why not, little avenger?" Itachi smirked. "It would be easy. I am weak now, like you said."  
  
"You didn't do it.." Sasuke said. "You're weak because you love Kit. I came here to tell you I don't want to kill you.."  
  
Itachi gave him a blank look. Sasuke sighed and turned away. Itachi smiled and turned to go back inside. Kit perked up. _'He loves me...?' _Then she suddenly blanched. Itachi was coming inside and she didn't want him to know she was listening._ 'I have to get back down there..'_ She ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. She put her hand on it, and turned the doorknob slowly, crept into the room and saw –  
  
**Itachi.**  
  
He was sitting on a chair, facing the door with a blank look on his face. "I take it you heard that."  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Kit stuttered. "I just –I'll go now."  
  
She turned to the door, and stopped when she felt Itachi's arms circling her waist._ 'What – What is he doing?'_ She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck, and a voice in her ear. "Don't go.."  
  
"W-What do you mean...?" Kit said shakily. It was all happening so fast.  
  
"Why would you leave?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Then don't." Itachi said, turning her around. Her wide green eyes met his onyx ones. Emotions swirled around in them, very uncharacteristic for one who was so quiet and closed off.  
  
"I –" Kit was cut off by Itachi pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then closed as she realized this was what she really wanted. She smiled into his kiss, and when he pulled back, she whispered the three words she'd long to say without rejection. "I love you."  
  
Itachi offerered her a rare smile, one that Kit had never seen before. "I.. love you too." he said slowly, as if he was just learning how to say those words.  
  
Kit pulled his lips to hers._ 'I can't belive it took me so long to say three little words..'_ She grinned mentally. _'But now it's done... Or rather, it's just beginning..'_

---------------  
  
**AN: Well, that's the end.. I SUCK at endings, just like I suck at fluffy parts.. O-oUU but there you have it.. Wake Me Up Inside is now done! claps I'm thinking about a sequel, since there are some things I didn't mention, but it's no big deal if they aren't.. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
